This disclosure relates to a system and method for cutting individual objects, such as shingles, from a continuous sheet of material.
In the mass production of composition, or asphalt, roofing shingles, a cutting cylinder is often positioned to engage a continuous sheet of a composition material that forms the shingles. Cutting blades are provided on the outer circumference of the cutting cylinder and the continuous sheet of material is passed under the cylinder as it is rotated to cut the shingles. In order to produce an attractive pattern, shingles have been cut in a “dragon tooth” pattern. However, when dragon tooth patterns are cut, a lack of variance in shingle patterns result in a non-random appearance when the shingles are applied to a roof, resulting in a relatively unsightly patterned appearance when compared to individual wood shingles, and the like.
Therefore a system and method is needed to produce roofing shingles of the above type which are cut in a dragon tooth pattern yet increase product appearance when compared to the techniques discussed above.